Field of Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a control apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium for detecting a person from an image and causing a display device to perform display processing.
Description of Related Art
Image processing techniques for detecting a person from an image are well known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-199506 discusses a method for detecting a shielded person from an image.
The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-199506 is able to indicate the position of a person in an image. For example, the technique is able to surround a person present in an image with a circle and to display the position of the person to a user. However, since this technique indicates only the position of a person, the user cannot determine at a glance whether the detected person is independently working in isolation from a group or is working collaboratively near the other persons. For example, in the case of a site in which data to be prevented from leakage is treated, a rule that prohibits working independently may be imposed, and a supervisor may observe workers via an imaging system and may want to call attention to a worker who is independently working in isolation from a group. Alternatively, in situations where a rule for working independently is enforced, for example, in a test taking environment, a supervisor observing a group of persons via the imaging system may desire to call attention to a person who is interacting with or observing other members of the group. However, only viewing a captured image is not enough for the supervisor to determine whether each person shown in the captured image is working independently or is working in collaboration with a plurality of persons existing in an image.